The Mixtape
by Nukas
Summary: Raph reminisces on something after a fight with Leo. It makes him question his role as an older brother, but he's got to be doing something right. Originally apart of my oneshot collection, "Brotherly Basics" but I'm making all my oneshots available on their own now, for some reason. So I'm posting each one shot on it's own as well as in the collection. THUMBNAIL ISN'T MINE


**Mix Tape One Shot (#3)**

 **2k3 - Mostly Raph and Mikey, (Some) Leo**

" **Enjoy the little things in life. Because one day you'll look back, and realize they're the big things."**

Raph was having a _horrible_ day. The argument with Leo had escalated past what it should've been. Excuse Raph if he didn't like being bossed around! Leo wasn't his "leader" and sure as hell didn't deserve to be. He was pretending to be a leader because he was a Master Splinter suck up.

Splinter Jr.

Splinter's Shadow.

Teacher's Pet.

It was just pure yelling and snarling at first. Then it got…. deep. Raph was used to it, but then…

Leo said something that made Raph's blood run cold.

 _Raph got in Leo's face._

" _At least I actually did somethin' Leo! That kid was gettin' robbed! We couldn't jus' stand there! What if that'd been one of us?! Would ya let someone hold a gun directly at us and not help because it was 'a danger' to the others?! We're here ta protect people Leo! And you're doing a shitty job at it!" He hissed._

 _Things were getting heated here, so Don and Mike being as ever the peaceful ones left for Don's lab where Don would always distract Mikey from the constant arguments. Mike hated them and Don did too. They did what they could to block it out together._

 _As for the older two of the Hamato brothers, they had got deep into the fight. There had been a kid around their age getting robbed by two PD's in an alley way. The kid had to handguns aiming at him and whilst Leo wanted to plan, Raph wanted to charge in before the kid could get shot. Raph charged down anyway, into the danger of loaded guns. Don and Mike had gone with him and Mikey would've nearly gotten completely shot if it wasn't for Leo jumping in last second; saving Mike's life. His bicep was grazed badly, taking nearly a chunk of Mike's outer bicep as it was a clean shot, but Mike was okay. There was a lot of blood and he nearly passed out several times on the way back to the lair. Don said his arm would heal but he'd have a heck of a scar._

 _Hence why Leo was angry._

" _I'm just trying to protect our family Raph! I know you can't care less about what would happen to any of us, but I do! I just want to do what's right for this team, this family!" Leo growled angrily._

" _Not just what I want. That's all you think about; me, me, me, me! Maybe learn some self-control, then tell me about being a 'good big brother' or a 'good leader'! Because I'm not trying to pretend, you are! Thinking you can protect anyone when you can't even protect your team! Your brother!_

 _Look at Mikey, Raphael! Look at his arm! If that's taking care of this family and being a leader, I'd hate to see you actually protect someone for once!" Leo barked. Then he realized what he'd said. He's eyes grew wide with shock._

" _R-raph…. I-I didn't mean it like that… I-"_

" _Save it Leo, I get tha point!" Raph growled, but Leo could see his tears in his eyes. How they started flowing even whilst Raph had been blinking hard, trying to shake the tears away._

 _His tears were just as stubborn as the hot head and the tears won._

 _Raph turned away angrily and walked away to his room, Leo standing in shock behind him; realizing the damage he'd done._

Raph sat on the edge of his bed. Tears were streaming freely now.

'My fault… He's right. How can I protect anyone if I'm lettin' my own little brotha get hurt!'

Raph slowly wiped tears from his red eyes. Looking up on his shelf, he saw something that always reminded him of a time when things were simpler. And even then, things never really change.

It was a mixtape. It had bright orange masking tape around it's borders and edges (quite messily, but it always found a way to fit in the cassette player, how? Raph will never know…)

That little mixtape represented Raph's 13th birthday. His favorite one to be exact.

" _Raphie!" A twelve-year-old Mikey ran up to his older brother. He still had to wait nine more months before he turned thirteen. Unfair._

" _Look! Look! I know it's not the best b-day present…" He then trailed off, looking down at his feet._

' _What if he doesn't like it?! I mean, Leo got him like TWO cool presents! That ninja's magazine that he couldn't have until his big 13_ _th_ _and that wrestling DVD bundle! And Don improved his punching bag and made it cooler and tougher, he even gave Raphie that specially made boxing wrap! The one that's supposed to stop his knuckles from bleeding. Last year he made Raphie his own cassette player! Like the one I found when I was waay younger! I love that thing. Wait, where was I again?_

…

 _Oh Yeah! What do I have beside some lame drawing and a dumb mixtape?'_

" _Mikey?" Raph raised an eyebrow to his baby brother._

" _Y-yeah?" he asked, gulping._

" _Ya wanted ta show me somethin'?" He reminded the younger brother._

" _H-here." He slowly showed what was behind his back._

 _In one hand was a special mixtape that Mikey had specially made for Raph. The other held a extremely well drawn picture. It looked like a master piece. It was drawn on a white paper with a damp part at the corner, due to the fact it was extremely hard to find clean paper in the sewers, and the drawing was of Raph riding a motorcycle. He was looking slightly older and Mikey tried his hardest to make Raph look just as badass as the bike he was riding. It was on a lone street with one street lamp on, right above Raph and his motorcycle. There was only old, abandoned, Brooklyn apartments around him and the rain and dark clouds were shockingly realistic._

" _I know it's not the best… I tried. I really did! I know it's not as cool or fancy as what everyone else got you! I just thought you'd like the mixtape because you never use your player anymore! I thought you just don't use it because you don't have music, so I gave you some. And I know the drawing is something a kindergartner would do for their brother but I just- got- well I-" He stammered when Raph grabbed Mikey by his shoulders and pulled him in for a hug. He ignored the smirks from his other brothers and the heartwarming smile from his Sensei._

 _He'd get payback later._

" _Thanks Mike. The picture is freakin' awesome by the way. And as for the mixtape? Don't sweat it too much, it can't be that bad." He finished, trying to hide the blush covering his green cheeks._

" _Raphie, really? You're not kidding? At all!?"_

" _Of course, I ain't ya idiot. And what've I told ya 'bout calling me that?" He growled out, but the smirk on his face said more to Mikey then words could. And Raph knew it._

Raph gave a sad smile as he looked at it.

Later that day, Mikey gave Raph an anonymous "surprise" hug. And in the back of the drawing was a note saying in giant, bold orange and green bubble letters, _"Ur My Hero! Happy B-Day Raphie-Boy!"._ Raph didn't realize it until three days after his birthday, and he couldn't stop smiling.

Not that he'd tell anybody.

Raph slowly got up and went to his makeshift drawer. He grabbed out of the bottom on the drawing, kept in mint condition, courtesy of Raphael.

Not that he'd admit.

He smiled wider.

Then his smile dropped.

' _Goofball's always gotta follow me. Why? Leo's a much betta role model, heck, even Don. But me? What'd I do ta get his worship like this?'_ He thought sadly. But he was also grateful. Mikey's the one that'd make him feel important. Useful. Mikey made him feel like he had a purpose.

Frowning, Raph took the orange mixtape. It was pretty good considering the fact that it was made by a twelve year old with only Don's small, barley functioning laptop. Even though Don was still a genius at the time, he decided to give his old makeshift laptop from when he was eight to Mikey since Mikey would be allowed to damage it all he wanted. Don kept handing off old models to his brothers everything he evented a new, better one for himself to do genius work on.

He then got out his nearly dust covered Cassette player and popped in the tape. He got his headphones and began listening to it. Nodding his head to the beat, he smiled softly. This is what made him feel good at times like this. When he felt like everyone was against him, especially the way Leo degraded him at being a good brother just now.

It reminded him that Mikey still thought of him as that. A good brother. A good protector. And the fact that he put never ending trust into Raph both scared Raph and made him feel good

 _He had to be doing something right._

A/N:

I was trying so hard not to put Leo as a bad guy but this is where my imagination took me. I just feel like Raph and Leo play "good cop" and "bad cop" as big brothers. Raph (2003) is "good cop", I feel like he spoils Mike and Don the most. Idk y I just think he'd cave in to them as they're his baby brothers. Leo (2003) would be "bad cop" I think. Just because he's naturally stricter. Leo is like the parental figure whilst Raph is a big brother (You: Well no duh -_-).

As for 2012 I think it's reversed.

Raph(2012) plays "bad cop" because he always seems to be the negative and always lays out the worst case scenario. He seems to be the most aware in terms of who and who not to trust. He just seems less caring then Leo and he only actually cares when there's blood or injury. Nothing else. Leo(2012) is "good cop" because

He always falls for Mikey puppy dog eyes and is way less commanding or leader like in the first and second season.(though there is a LOT more improvement of leadership in the second season) All his brothers in the first season practically ignored his orders. Whilst the '03 Leo had all of their attention with one hand signal. Damn! 2003 Leo beat 2012 Leo by a long shot XD

He seems to cave in way easier than Raph and would let them have their freedom more than Raph would.

Again, this is just my opinion.

Also, as for Mikey being 9 months younger than Raph. I'll briefly explain. I'm thinking about making a canon book XD

Anyway. I feel like the brothers are separated in months since they can't find out their real hatching date. I think Don probably test them and their DNA and found out the brothers are hatched by months (whether this is true or not they don't know all they know is they're blood related). Whether this is self-proclaimed (as in they assigned their own days) or it's something that can be truly found out, I don't know.

I think this is how the birthdays would be:

Leo – January 11th (Capricorn)

Raph – March 30th (Aries)

Don – May 24th (Gemini)

Mike – December 4th (Sagittarius)

Yes, I based their birthdays by zodiac signs. 0-o o-0

Don't judge me.

Also, sorry for being so late on updates. I've been real busy.

Anyway, if you see any flaws in these canons, let me know so I can find a way to prove it right :D I love finding out loops in my plots, honest :) It makes my brain think.


End file.
